vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story VHS 1996
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Providedc Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infrigement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constutyte a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to ive Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * New & Exciting from Disney Opening Preview Promo * Walt Disney World Disney Bumpers * Join Us for a Special Preview Opening Preview * 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) * Hercules Disney Bumpers (cont.) * From Disney Interactive Opening Preview Disney Interactive * Toy Story: Interactive Storybook/Toy Story Activity Center CD-Roms/Toy Story: The Video Game Disney Bumpers (cont.) * On ABC Opening Promos on ABC * The Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming to Video Opening Previews (Cont.) * Bambi * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Honey We Shrunk Oursleves Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Apect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos cont. * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures Present * "Toy Story" * A Pixar Production Executive Producers *Edwin Catmull *Steve Jobs Supervising Technical Director *William Reeves Music by *Randy Newman Songs Written & Performed by *Randy Newman Original Story by *John Lasseter *Pete Docter *Andrew Stanton *Joe Ranft Screenplay by *Joss Whedon *Andrew Stanton *Joel Cohen *Alec Sokolow Produced by *Ralph Guggenheim *Bonnie Arnold Directed by *John Lasseter Ending Credits art director * Ralph Eggleston film editors * Robert Gordon * Lee Unkrich supervising animator * Pete Docter sound design * Gary Rydstrom production supervisor * Karen Robert Jackson Cast * Tom Hanks: Woody * Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear * Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head * Jim Varney: Slinky Dog * Wallace Shawn: Rex * John Ratzenberger: Hamm * Annie Potts: Bo Peep * John Morris: Andy * Erik von Detten: Sid * Laurie Metcalf: Andy's Mom * R. Lee Ermey: Sergeant * Sarah Freeman: Hannah * Joe Ranft: Lenny * Penn Jillette: TV Announcer =you've got a friend in me= (end titles) written and produced by * Randy Newman performed by * Randy Newman & Lyle Lovett executive music producer Chris Montan Story Animation Technical Artists lighting team * Mark Adams * Anthony A. Apodaca * Larry Aupperle * Cynthia Dueltgen * Damir Frkovic * Shalini Govil-Pai * Larry Gritz * David R. Haumann * Oren Jacob * Ewan Johnson * Konishi Sonoko * Les Major * Yael Milo * Desiree Mourad * Kelly O'Connell * Jeff Pratt * Mark T. Vandewettering illumination engineer * Ronen Barzel lighting & rendering coordinator * Barbara T. Labounta assistant coordinator * Douglas Todd rendering wranglers *Keith Olenick * Andrew Cho *Michael Fong *Michael Lorenzen * Vivek Verma additional modeling * mark eastwood * Monique Hodgkinson * Grey Holland Art character design * Bob Pauley * Bud Luckey * Andrew Stanton * William Cone * Steve Johnson * Dan Haskett * Tom Holloway * Jean Gillmore concept artwork *Steve Johnson * Lou Fancher *Kevin Hawkes *William Joyce *William Cone *David Gordon *Bob Pauley * Nilo Rodis Layout Editorial Camera Production Production Interns Computer Systems modeling & animation system development Renderman@ Software Development Post Production post production sound services provided by =''Skywalker Sound''= a division of lucas digital ltd., Marin County, California Additional Voices Music orchestrations by * Don Davis * Randy Newman music recorded and mixed by * Frank Wolf music editor * Jim Flamberg associate music editor * Helena Lea music production supervisor * Tod Cooper orchestra contractor * Sandy De Crescent music preparation * Jo Ann Kane Music Service recording assistants * Greg Dennen * Tom Hardisty * Bill Kinsley * Susan Mclean * Rail Rogut music recorded at * Sony Pictures Studios * Conway Recording Studios * Ocean Way Recording music remixed at * signet sound studios dialog recording color timer * Dale Grahn negative cutters title design * Susan Bradley title by * Buena Vista Imaging title optical supervisor * Mark Dornfeld live action dog reference * April, Jenny, Maggie Mae, Max and Molly Production Babies Computer Systems for Final Rendering *Sun Microsystems, Inc. SPECIAL THANKS Interactive Computer Workstations * Silicon Graphics, Inc. Rendered by * Renderman® Processing By * Monaco labs Prints By * Technicolor® Produced and Distributed On * Eastman film Songs * You've Got a Friend in Me * Strange Things * I Will go Sailing no More written, performed and produced by Randy Newman * Hakuna Matata Music by Elton John, lyrics by Tim Rice Randy Newman Appears Courtesy of Reprise Records Lyle Lovett Appears Courtesy of Curb Music Company and MCA Records Soundtrack Available on Cassette and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records Video Game and CD-ROM Available from Disney Interactive Visit Toy Story Online at www.toystory.com Copyright ©MCMXCV the Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved This Motion Picture was Create By HI Tech Toons for Purposes of Copyright Law in the United Kingdom Distributed By Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Pixar Animation Studios * Walt Disney Pictures Category:VHS Category:1996 Category:Pixar Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Home Video